The present invention relates generally to a flashlight that is configured in a manner that includes an integrated mounting interface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact, high intensity flashlight assembly that is highly durable and includes an integrated mounting interface, thereby making the flashlight capable of being utilized as an accessory for a variety of devices such as standard military style rail type mount for example.
In the prior art, flashlights for use in military applications have typically been constructed in a standard fashion utilizing a tubular outer housing. As a consequence, in order to facilitate mounting of the flashlight onto other devices, such as military weapons, a relatively large mounting assembly was required. Usually, the prior art mounting assembly that is used in connection with a flashlight having conventional construction includes a heavy gauge band that is wrapped around the entire outer housing of the flashlight. In addition, these bands include projections from at least one side where a large thumbscrew is positioned to allow a user to tighten the band around the flashlight. The difficulty encountered with this construction is that in some cases it creates a greater opportunity for the flashlight and mounting assembly to be caught on clothing or brush while the firearm is being carried, thereby knocking the flashlight out of alignment, dislodging the flashlight from the firearm or damaging the flashlight. Further, the interface between the outer tubular housing and the mounting band leaves the potential that the flashlight may slide or rotate within the band requiring frequent repositioning. While this may be acceptable for a sport type firearm, it is not acceptable for a firearm employed for field use, such as hunting or combat environments where immediate, fully aligned use of the flashlight assembly is required.
A further drawback associated with the prior art style flashlight mounts is that they do not provide a modular integrated mounting platform that allows the flashlight to be incorporated into a military weapons system. In other words, the prior art systems do not allow quick removal and reattachment of a flashlight with respect to a military firearm system. Additionally, the prior art systems do not include a modular arrangement that in turn allows integration of the flashlight into other environments such as integration for use as a helmet mounted light.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art devices, there is a need for a assembly that provides an improved method of compactly and reliably mounting a flashlight onto a firearm. There is a further need for an interfaceable flashlight assembly that provides an improved engagement method for firearms that has the ability to consistently and quickly engage, and provide accurate alignment, while providing a reduced profile, thereby reducing potential interference with other devices and attachments. There is still a further need for an interfaceable flashlight system that is modular in nature allowing for the flashlight to be easily utilized with a variety if different equipment.